


Blazamy, Sticksamy and Whatever Else I Think Of

by gayamyrose



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, for a drabble challenge on tumblr, more characters/ships will be added as i go, mostly cute fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayamyrose/pseuds/gayamyrose
Summary: Some drabbles for various sonic f/f pairings, written for people on tumblr.





	1. Sticksamy

**Author's Note:**

> 62\. “They’re curtains, not window blankets.”

“Sticks! What on Mobius are you doing?” Amy Rose frowned at her girlfriend, who was on the sofa. While she was gone, the badger had apparently torn down her nice (and expensive) curtains and wrapped herself in them.

“Hiya Amy!” Her tan muzzle and two blue eyes were all that were visible from her curtain burrito. “I just borrowed your window blankets for a bit. It’s cold in here!”

The pink hedgehog burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over. After a few seconds she calmed down and stumbled towards the badger. 

“Honey, first of all, they’re curtains, not window blankets. Second of all, let me in.” 

Immediately, the curtains flew back, nearly whacking Amy in the face. Both of the girls were giggling now, and they stayed wrapped up together until they fell asleep.


	2. Blazamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drabbles for various sonic f/f pairings, written for people on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 58\. “Trust me, I’m a doctor. Well, kind of, not really. I have Hello Kitty bandaids though.”

Blaze had accidentally cut herself with a kitchen knife while chopping some onions. An embarrassing mistake, really. Her girlfriend didn’t give her the time to feel embarrassed as she pushed a towel in her hand. 

“You stay here, I’ll go grab some band-aids.” Amy smiled and rushed off. While she was gone, Blaze lifted the towel and ran her finger under cold water. 

“Amy, I’m fine, really. I don’t need a bandage, the bleeding stopped already.” Blaze said when she came back.

“No, you definitely need medical attention. Trust me, I’m a doctor. Well, kind of, not really. I have Hello Kitty band-aids though.” Amy smiled sheepishly as she peeled said band-aids. The purple cat blushed, watching the other girl tenderly place the band-aid on her cut. She brought Blaze’s hand up to her mouth and pressed a small kiss over the strip. 

Blaze silently cursed Hello Kitty.


	3. Wavouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drabbles for various sonic f/f pairings, written for people on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29\. “You lost...but you’re still MY little winner.”

Rouge the Bat cackled louder and louder as she continued to beat her girlfriend at Mario Kart. Wave was a very talented mechanic and Extreme Gear rider, but video games were not her forte. 

“Did you just red shell me?” The bird mobian screeched, beak clacking in frustration. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was practically inches away from the TV screen.

“Sorry babe, all’s fair in Mario Kart and war.” Rouge said as her mii crossed the finish line. 

Wave threw the controller down with a loud groan. She had been defeated.

“That’s it, I’m never playing this with you again. You cheat.” She said.

“Darling, don’t be a sore loser.” Rouge grinned, draping herself dramatically over her significant other’s lap. “Besides, even if you lost, you’re my little winner.”


End file.
